Aimless
by Demigod103
Summary: I had no certain goal in mind. Of course there was challenging gym leaders but that wasn't even my main goal. In the end all I wanted to do was travel with my friends. That was all I wanted, but in the long run I got more than I expected.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**So this is my first attempt at a pokemon fanfiction so I'd really appreciate some reviews and advice if anyone is willing to offer it. I am not sure what kind of pokemon my character will catch but he may catch a few of the pokemon the other main cast catches, but not many. I also apologize for any spelling mistakes. I am also doing this straight from memory of the pokemon show so if I make a mistake please inform me.**

**Aimless**

**Chapter 1**

"You know I'm not the slightest bit surprised he's late." I said to Eevee.

Eevee didn't even reply as she continued to snooze peacefully on my lap.

"Lazy bones." I said smirking at Eevee as I scratched her ears.

Eevee smiled in her sleep and nudged against my hand.

"Are you still waiting for Ash, Cade?" a man asked me.

I stood up from my seat in the steps to Professor Oaks lab and saw the professor himself.

"Yeah," I said as I tried not to wake Eevee. "Is that girl still choosing her pokemon?" I asked him.

The professor laughed and nodded to me. "Yes, she wants to make sure she picks one that will be best for her. So are you excited? You will finally start your pokemon journey today."

I smiled at the professor and nodded. "Yeah, but I can only go when Ash gets his lazy butt here."

"I'm still not sure you should have waited a whole year before starting your journey however." Professor Oak said.

"And leave Ash behind? I couldn't do that." I said. "The kid would be lost without me."

The professor simply laughed. "You two have been friends for a long time. He was your first friend when you moved here if I remember correctly."

I nodded recalling the memory of meeting Ash, who had invited me to play with him and Gary because it was hard to play hide and seek with only two people. I wasn't very good at the game. While Ash and Gary hid in bushes and trees I kept on getting lost in the woods. Even though I'd never admit it I ended up balling my eyes out until Gary found me by the river.

"Professor!" a girl yelled running out of the door and scaring Eevee awake. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that were wide with excitement. "I've chosen my pokemon! We are going to be the very best, I just know it!"

"Oh? Well I wish you the best of luck." Professor Oak said with a smile, not the slightest bit surprised by her joy.

"What pokemon did you pick?" I asked the girl.

The girl looked at me as if just noticing my existence and looked at me with a suspicious look. "Do you really think I'd tell you? I'd bet you would chose the pokemon that has a type advantage just so you have a better shot at beating me!"

I immediately brought Eevee to her face and said "I already have my pokemon genius." I deadpanned.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I bet you'd evolve it into whatever had a type advantage for its evolution. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I'll be nice and not answer that."

The girl then walked down the steps but turned back to look at me. "I won't tell anything to make things easier for you, or any of my other rivals." the girl said.

"Rival?!" I yelled down at her. "I don't even know your name!"

"Well you'll definitely learn it, when you see my on tv for becoming the best trainer ever!" the girl then ran down the rest of the stairs and ran off to who knows where.

"Girls are crazy." I muttered under my breathe.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled at me.

"Not you Eevee, you're an exception" I said scratching her ears again.

Eevee let out a satisfied sigh and nustled in my arms.

"Well congratulations on making your first rival!" Oak said with a laugh.

"I prefer for my rivals to be right in the head." I said. "So what pokemon did she pick anyway?"

"Well she made it very clear she wanted it to be a secret so I don't think it would be right to-"

I walked past the professor and into his lab.

"Cade!" the professor said following me.

I went up to the table to see each of the pokeballs on a table and picked one of them up.

"That pokeball would contain bulbasaur provided it hasn't already been taken." Professor Oak said walking up to me.

I took the pokeball and threw it to see if a pokemon was inside. The pokeball opened but fell to the floor without a bulbasaur coming out of it.

"So she took the bulbasaur." I said smirking and holding Eevee up in the air. "I bet you'd make a wonderful flareon, what do you think?"

Eevee just glared at me and turned her head to the side.

I looked back at Professor Oak and said "She'll warm up to the idea."

"She could have also taken the charmander you know." Professor Oak said smiling. "Someone came before either one of you and took a pokemon earlier, so they might have the bulbasaur.

"Any chance you will tell me which one took which?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Cade." Professor Oak said not looking the least bit sorry.

I just sighed and looked at the last pokeball that contained a pokemon. "So Ash is going to get a squirtle? I bet he will be ok with that."

"Well…" the professor said.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly getting worried.

"My grandson should be here any minute now so if he gets here then he will get squirtle." Professor Oak said looking at the pokeball.

I frowned at the thought of Gary showing up. He had always been a thorn in my side. We used to get along fine with him but then he made it his own mission to beat us at anything. For some reason he always focused more on Ash then me, most likely because they were the same age, so he figured he had a better shot at beating Ash.

As soon as I looked over at the pokeball as well I the door slam open and someone yell "So which one of these lucky pokemon are going to be mine?!"

I looked behind me to see a boy around my height with auburn hair and dark eyes march his way over to the table and take the pokeball containing squirtle. "So has the best been saved for last gramps?"

"Gary, each pokemon is equal and each have their own strengths and weaknesses so-"

The boy named Gary ignored his grandfather and threw the pokeball. A squirtle popped out of the pokeball and yelled "Squirtle!" as it landed next to Gary.

"Perfect!" Gary said. "Now that I have my pokemon I think it's time I started my journey. Better let the world know who their new champion is!"

I resisted the urge to kick Gary in the shin. He was just so annoying with his constant bragging and stuck up attitude. It didn't help that he always seemed to be able to beat Ash and me at everything.

Professor Oak sighed and went over to the other table across the room. "Before you go I suggest you take a pokedex and Squirtle's pokeball along with you. Use it to record data on pokemon across the region and gather information."

"Yeah yeah, I know gramps." Gary put the pokedex and put it in his pocket and put Squirtle into its' new pokeball.

Gary then turned to me and looked at my Eevee. "I recommend you turn that Eevee into a jolteon if you ever want to have a shot at beating me. It may even make a bit of a challenge. Not that you've ever been very good at giving me a challenge, have you Cade?"

Forget it, I was going to kick Gary in the shin. Just as I was about to let my foot fly Gary then started to walk out the door with the professor following him and I looked down at Eevee.

"Jolteon may just be the way to go." I said grinning at the thought of wiping the grin off of Gary's face.

Eevee just sighed as I followed Gary and Professor Oak out the door. When we walked out there my jaw hit the floor. There was a huge celebration going on at the bottom of the steps with cheerleaders waving their pom poms and a red sports car with a woman driver who looked kind of like some secret agent with her pulled back hair and dark sunglasses. There were a bunch of people holding banners and other people having autograph books.

After I recovered from the shock I all but ran down the stairs. "He literally just got his pokemon!" I yelled to Professor Oak over the noise.

"Well you know Gary." Professor Oak said with a tired tone. "He has never been one to be very quiet with his achievements."

"Achievement my foot!" I yelled.

"Cade!" I heard a familiar voice yell from the crowd. I looked over to see my mom struggle through the crowd of people to make it over to me. With her she had her own Eevee, who she nicknamed Sparkle for whatever reason, who was sitting on her head like always.

"What is all this commotion about? Did Delia start before Ash got here?" My mom suddenly looked really upset. "Why didn't she wait for me?! And this is way over our agreed budget!"

"Uh, Mom?" I said putting my hands up in an attempt to calm her down. "I have no idea what you're talking about but this is for Gary. Ash isn't even here yet."

My mom suddenly got a glint in her eye as she looked around. "Is that so? Well, I don't plan on being beaten that easily. You wait here. I'll be back in a flash."

I didn't bother to waste my breath on keeping my mom from doing something stupid. When her mind was set on something there was no stopping her.

My mom ran off as fast as she could and I looked back at the celebration to see Ash talking to Gary.

"-and I got the best pokemon out of all them." Gary said to Ash.

"Really?! What pokemon did you get?!" Ash asked excitedly.

Upon seeing Ash I resisted the urge to laugh. His messy black hair was sticking out even more than usual and he was only wearing his pajamas. He didn't even have any shoes on or his hat that he never went home without.

"As if I'll tell you what I got, Ashyboy!" Gary yelled and enjoyed the irritated look Ash got after being referred to by Gary's nickname for him. "No if you all will excuse me I'm going to start my journey of becoming a pokemon master!"

The crowd exploded into applause as Gary got into the car with all the cheerleaders and waved off as the car drove away, leaving behind a large cloud of dust.

After the crowd started to disperse Ash ran up to Oak and said "Professor Oak! Where's my pokemon?!"

"Your pokemon?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes, I'm ready!" Ash said.

"You sure about that Ash?" I asked.

"Cade!" Ash said turning towards me. "I'm sorry I'm late. I slept in!"

"I can see that." I said letting out a chuckle. "I bet you stepped in a tone of rocks on the way here without any shoes on."

"Maybe…" Ash said looking away from me. He then turned back towards the professor and said. "But I'm still ready to become a pokemon trainer!"

Professor Oak sighed and walked up the stairs to his lab. "Follow me then."

"Uh, professor?" I called after him. Wasn't there no pokemon left?

Ash ran after the professor while I slowly followed them. How could I tell Ash that he wasn't going to get a pokemon from professor Oak? He had been looking forward to getting one from him for the longest time.

We walked into the lab and Ash went over to the table of pokeballs he wasn't aware where empty.

"I've thought about it for a while and after a lot of thinking, I decided to pick squirtle." Ash opened the pokeball but of course there was no pokemon inside. "Oh…"

"Um, Ash? You should know that-"

"That's ok, then I'll choose charmander!" When ash opened the other pokeball which of course was empty as well.

"Ash…" I said a bit more sternly, hoping to get his attention.

"Then I'll choose bulbasaur!" Ash said picking up the last pokeball only to be as empty as the others.

"I'm sorry Ash, but everyone else got here before you and took all of them." Professor Oak said.

"You could have told him that you know." I said glaring at Professor Oak.

"So there are no other pokemon?" Ash said sadly.

"Don't worry Ash." I said putting my hand on my friends shoulder. "I'll catch a pokemon for you."

"Are you sure, Cade?" Ash asked me.

"Sure!" I said giving him a thumbs up.

"Well, that may not be necessary." Professor Oak said. "There is one more..."

Ash immediately looked over at the professor and said "Professor, I'll take it!"

Professor Oak brought another pokeball onto the table. "I have to warn you, there is a problem with this one."

"I don't care. I need a pokemon to start my journey, and I've been wanting one from you for a long time!"

Ash took the pokeball and released the pokemon from inside.

In a flash of light, the pokemon appeared and I suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Pikachu."

**So that was chapter one. What did you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews and I hope I can update soon.**

**Cade's Pokemon:**

**Eevee**


End file.
